As described in Patent Literature 1, an air conditioning device for a vehicle is conventionally known to have an exterior heat exchanger and an interior condenser. In the exterior heat exchanger, an outside air exchanges heat with a low-pressure side refrigerant of a refrigeration cycle. In the interior condenser, a high-pressure side refrigerant of the refrigeration cycle exchanges heat with air that is to be blown into a vehicle cabin.
In this conventional art, the low-pressure side refrigerant of the refrigeration cycle absorbs heat from the outside air in the exterior heat exchanger, and the high-pressure side refrigerant in the refrigeration cycle radiates heat to the air to be blown into the vehicle cabin in the interior condenser. In this way, the air to be blown into the vehicle cabin can be heated by pumping heat of the outside air. That is, a heating operation can be performed by a heat pump cycle.